Bite Me
by M. Beth Tora
Summary: Raquel loved vampire novels, with the exception of Twilight. She never dreamed, however, that she would become the subject of her own fantasies, or that there were others like her. Rating is subject to change.
1. Bitten

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Reformed Vampire Support Group, Catherine Jinks does. I do own the rights to Raquel, however

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I felt like I was throwing up my internal organs. And unlike when I usually get sick and throw up, it seemed that no matter how much of this tar like vomit left my body I was only feeling worse. It was amazing that I hadn't gotten any on my hair or shoes. Hell, it's a wonder my legs hadn't given yet. I couldn't understand what the hell was going on with my body. This felt worse than any time I'd ever gotten drunk, which was only a handful of times. My body shook with the stress it was going through. My whole body hurt, even the parts that didn't have to do with this sickness. My eyes hurt and every car that passed sounded much too loud for normal.

I heard a car door slam, causing me to flinch at the sound. As I tried to stay standing and control my urge to empty my already practically bare stomach, I listened to the person who had gotten out of the car, waiting for them to pass. Their footsteps approached me until finally I saw pink shoes in my peripheral vision.

"Are you alright?" the female asked from beside me.

"I've been throwing up for what feels like an hour and I can't stop shaking. I don't think I'm alright," I replied, my voice shaking as much as my body was. The person turned to talk to whoever was in the car.

"Get Sanford out here!" she called, causing me to cover my ears. There was a moment before a door opened and closed and another pair of feet came into my vision.

"What do you think?"

"I think she was bitten. But you could had deduced that yourself if you used your brain."

"Hey, you're the doctor, not me. I don't know what to tell her." I couldn't hold back my stomach any more. The two people stepped back as I threw up again. There was another door slam and hurried steps.

"Jesus Christ. You guys have no idea how to deal with vomiting," another person murmured at a much more reasonable volume. I felt and saw hands pull back my hair as I emptied my stomach for a fifth time that night. The now free hand stroked my back, soothing some of my tremors away.

"Sanford, you better explain what's going on to her before she passes out. I'm surprised she's still standing," the quieter male said as I finished up. There was a grunt from beside me where this Sanford must have been standing. But my attention was drawn away from him when the soothing voice directed my attention.

"What's your name?"

"Rachelle Stein, but everyone calls me Raquel," I said, holding out my hand shakily in greeting. The hand that had been rubbing my back quickly took mine and gave it a gentle squeeze before returning to my back.

"We're gonna get you somewhere safe, okay Raquel?" I nodded and allowed myself to be guided. Unfortunately my legs couldn't handle movement. I collapsed the moment I turned away from the black tar vomit. Luckily the hands became arms and caught me.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, as I was picked up.

"It's alright, you're really weak right now. Just relax and we'll take care of you." That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

When I came to, I was very warm and my tremors had finally stopped. I still felt horrible, but I didn't need to vomit. As I opened my eyes, I realized that there was dark glass before my vision. _Sun glasses? _I wondered vaguely. Then I saw what was behind the glass, a group of people all sitting in a circle. They were discussing something that I didn't quiet hear. I couldn't figure out why until I realized that my ear buds were in and my music was playing. I followed the cord to where it was in the jacket that I was wrapped in. I turned off the music just in time to hear that everyone's attention was on me.

"Sleeping beauty has finally risen, I see," a girl said, grinning at me. I recognized her voice and her shoes as the first person to approach me that night.

"Where am I?" I asked, pulling the coat closer around me.

"St. Agatha's church. It's the safest place for you right now," a man across from me said. I could tell he was a priest from the way he was dressed and his manner of speech. I looked around the circle, seeing that I was included in this circle of sickly looking people.

"Are you feeling better, Raquel?" I turned to the calming voice to find a young man beside me, gazing at me through a mess of curls with a worried expression. _He doesn't look much older than me… no wonder he knew how to take care of me, _I thought thankfully.

"A little better, but not by much. Thank you," I replied with a weak smile.

"I'm afraid that you won't be feeling much better any time soon. You still have another 24 hours of this at the very least," the priest informed me, directing my attention back to him.

"So you know what's wrong with me?" I asked as a small tremor ran through me. The young man beside me rubbed my back again.

"Yes, but I'm quite unsure if you will believe me," the man informed with a half smile.

"It can't possibly be that farfetched of a concept. If there is an actual name to go with how I feel, I'd like to know it," I said as the shakes subsided. But they wouldn't for long after what I was told next.

"You're becoming a vampire."


	2. Names

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Reformed Vampire Support Group, Catherine Jinks does. I do own the rights to Raquel, however

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You're becoming a vampire." I felt a shiver run up and down my spine, and apparently so did my comfort, seeing as he continued to smooth down the after math.

"A vampire?" I repeated, my brows knit together.

"It's understandable if you don't believe me," the priest stated, "but the proof is all around you." I wondered what he meant, my confusion increasing. But then something clicked. I gazed at the sickly people before me, my eyes wandering from one person to the next until I had made a complete circle. _They couldn't all be…!_

"Y-You're saying that everyone here is a… a vampire?" I asked. I must have been shaking, because the hand on my back pressed down a little harder to try and sooth them away. I'm sure if it weren't for it's very lulling touch I would be much more hysterical.

"Not everyone. Father Ramon is a human," the girl beside me said with a sympathetic smile.

"But the majority of you are?" I asked, the hand on my back pressing a bit harder.

"Do you not believe us?" the priest replied. I paused before answering. Was I disbelieving, or was I just in shock? These people were not what I imagined when I thought 'Vampire'. This is what I imagined when I thought 'Plague' or 'Alcoholics Anonymous'. But they looked like I felt, and they looked dead honest… or just dead.

"I… I don't know if I believe you or not…" I admitted.

"We have bigger things to worry about than a vampire who can't make up her mind," one of the members said, sounding impatient. "There is someone out there fanging innocent people and turning them into vampires."

"Horus is right, as important as helping Raquel adjust is, we can't ignore the fact that other humans are in danger," the young man beside me agreed, though still making it sound like the other man was wrong for ignoring me.

"I'm not saying we don't include her, Dave. We need her to tell us what happened so we can figure out who bit her!" the other male said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, cause she's totally not going to go through PTSD after this," the girl said beside me with thick sarcasm. "Give her time to mourn the loss of her mortality!"

"Christ, Nina! You're acting like she was raped!"

"You don't know that she wasn't. You can't assume she wasn't." I sort of tuned out the rest of the argument, trying to remember what happened earlier that night. It seemed so long ago for some reason. I didn't come out of my thoughts until I realized that the group had gone silent. I opened my eyes to find that everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering what I missed.

"Do you remember what happened?" the priest asked. Something about his exhausted tone triggered my memory.

"Yeah. I was walking home from college, I bumped into someone, I apologized, and the next thing I know the guy has his mouth attached to my neck. He didn't let go 'til I kicked him where it hurt. Then he ran off and I went to go report it to the police," I reported, rubbing my neck at the memory.

"Did you see what he looked like?" another man asked, I recognized his voice as the man the girl was speaking to.

"Vaguely, but it all happened so fast, I don't think what I saw would be much help," I replied, my shakes finally subsiding. Though I mourned the loss of the comforting hand on my back. Before they could ask me another question, I asked one of my own. "Can I know your names? That way I can address you properly instead of calling y'all 'sir' or 'miss'." Everyone seemed startled by my request, as if I had asked something ridiculous.

"Right… pretty rude of us to ask you so much and not tell you our names," the priest said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do we have to do the 'my name is such-and-such and I'm proud to be a vampire' bullshit?" the man I was starting to have a strong dislike for asked.

"No, but I'd like your ages if that's not too much trouble," I said before the priest could reply. Everyone seemed to deflate a bit in relief.

"Alright, I'll start," the priest stated, sitting up a bit straighter. "My name is Father Ramon and I am 62." The girl beside me picked up from there.

"I'm Nina Harrison and I'm 51 years old." I was a bit startled by her age, but I figured it was going to get a lot worse.

"I'm Sanford Plackett, I'm 140 years old." I nearly fell out of my chair.

"My name is Gladys Blakers and I am 126 years young." I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I'm George Mumford, I'm 118."

"You may call me Bridgette Doherty, I am exactly 182 years old." I wanted to call her granny.

"I'm Horus Whittaker, and I don't see how my age is your business." "Just tell her!" Nina snapped. "Fine, I'm 122." The circle ended with the young man sitting next to me.

"I'm Dave Gerace and I'm 55 years old," He said with a half smile. It took me a moment to grasp that these people weren't telling me there physical ages, they were telling me their chronological ages, how long they had been alive.

"And what about you? How about you tell us your name and age?" Father Ramon said with a gentle smile. I took a breath before replying.

"My name is Rachelle Stein, but I prefer Raquel and I'm 18 years old," I introduced myself, giving a half smile.

"Do you believe us now?" Nina asked, looking at me. I wasn't sure how I was going to answer. But before I could, Horus decided to redirect the group's attention.

"Whether or not she believes us isn't important right now. There is a rogue vampire out there fanging people. Who knows who else is out there in Raquel's situation." Even if I didn't believe in vampires at the time, though I was starting to, I did agree that whoever bit me needed to be taken care of. I pulled out my phone and pulled up a map of the area. I got to my stomping grounds and showed it to Dave.

"This is where you found me, if he's on foot, he couldn't have gone far," I said to him. Nina was already looking at the image on the phone.

"Can you make it bigger?" Dave asked. I quickly zoomed out to show the streets and surrounding buildings. I heard Nina say something about technology being so advanced now a day when Dave gently slipped the phone out of my hand. He went over to the priest and showed him the phone, probably telling him what I had explained. Soon, everyone had seen the map on my phone and had a general guess of where he could have gone.

"I think we should split up into pairs of two, everyone with a sponsor. We can cover more ground in with four groups and it won't seem to suspicious that way," Nina proposed.

"Sponsor?" I had to ask, very confused.

"Dave'll explain it to you, I don't think he wants you to wander too far with his jacket," the teen said to me. I felt a bit badly and offered Dave his jacket back, but he just shook his head and smiled at me.

"Alright, we'll split off like we always do with the addition of Raquel; Gladys with Bridgette, Sanford with Horus, George with Nina, and Dave with Raquel," Father Ramon said, each pair nodding in understanding.

"What about you, Father?" Nina asked.

"I'll contact the police, see if anyone has reported a mad man tonight," the priest said with a smile. With that, we split up, walking down the path towards where I had been found. As people started fanning out and searching, I revisited my earlier question.

"So, what's this about a sponsor?" I asked as we continued to look around.

"We often split off into pairs of two, each having a sponsor. It's the sponsor's job to make sure that their watch doesn't go fanging someone or get blooded alone," Dave explained.

"Fanging? Blooded?" I wasn't familiar with these terms.

"Sorry, keep forgetting you're new at this. Fanging is when you bite someone and turn them. Blooded is the first experience of human blood after you were bit. You can either resist the urge or you can give into it. If you give in, you can never be by yourself because you will never be able to resist at the sight of blood. If you resist, then you can feel the urge, but you won't loose control." As he broke down the terms for me, I found myself believing more and more of my situation.

"What about me? I've never experienced it before?" I asked, looking around for any sudden movement.

"To be honest, your situation is scarier than dealing with someone who _hasn't_ been blooded. What happens to you rests almost completely on the sponsor's reaction time. If you were to be blooded right now, I would have to be able to hold you back from doing something you'll regret." We were quiet for a moment, keeping our eyes open for anything.

"This is real… isn't it?" I asked, more to myself than Dave.

"I'm afraid so. I'm really sorry you got dragged down into this way of life," I heard him say, his voice filled with empathy. If it weren't for our current situation, I would have asked for a hug, 'cause I sure as hell needed one about then.


	3. Mom

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Reformed Vampire Support Group, Catherine Jinks does. I do own the rights to Raquel, however

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As we walked and searched for my biter, Dave explained the Do's, Don'ts and Can'ts of being a vampire. I'm glad he was my sponsor for the night; he was very patient and explained everything in a way that just about anyone could understand. Any questions he didn't know how to answer, he told me straight up that he wasn't sure. There was no beating around the bush, there was no promises that the others would know, it was all straight forward so there was no misunderstanding. But our conversation drifted from vampires to our interests, hobbies and our selves.

"No way! You were in a band?" I said in total shock.

"And a damn good one too. I was the guitarist and the back up vocals," Dave said, seeming amused by my excitement.

"Awe man, I've wanted to be in a band forever. As much fun as singing solo is, it's much more fun when you're doing it in a group," I admitted with a meek smile.

"Well, you've got the look down, I'll give you that," the vampire beside me teased. I knew he was talking about the fact that half of my head was shaved bald. Most people, including my mother, found my hairstyle off putting. Though Dave didn't seem to mind. I was about to comment on his appearance when my companion's phone rang. He looked at the screen before answering.

"What's up, Father? … Yeah? … Alright, we're coming back now. We'll see you in a bit." With that, he hung up. When he saw my look of curiosity and grinned. "The priest found something." I smiled back before we started walking back. Dave shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket, which I had insisted he take back. But now that I was outside again, I wish I had kept it. I was trying to keep from shivering and chattering my teeth in the cold. But apparently I'm not very good at hiding my chill, I felt denim drape over my shoulders and hands rub up and down my arms.

"If you're cold, you just need to say so," Dave said with a chuckle. I pulled the jacket closer to me and gave him a thankful smile.

"I don't want you getting cold either," I justified as we continued to walk. He blinked before chuckling and puffing out his chest.

"Men don't get cold." Both of us broke out into a fit of laughter at the obvious lie. The rest of the walk there consisted of laughing and joking. I had a feeling that Dave hadn't really relaxed in a really long time. It took us about 20 to 30 minuets to get from where we were back to the church. Nina and Horus were waiting out front for us.

"We were starting to get worried," the smaller vampire said with a smile.

"About bloody time you got here. It's freezing and you two are taking your sweet time," Horus barked. Without waiting for our response and with a swish of his overly dramatic cape, he stormed back inside.

"Me thinks he doesn't like me very much," I said, looking between them.

"Horus is just an ass, ignore him," Dave stated with a shrug. I looked to Nina, who confirmed this statement with a nod. The three of us went into the church to be greeted by the group.

"Now that we are all together, I'll tell you all what I found out," Father Ramon started as we sat down. "There were about four people reported tonight, but only one of them was brought in. So there are three people unaccounted for. Luckily, this isn't the first time these people have been brought in, so we have names," the priest handed the names to Dave. "I'm going to rely on your hacking skills to figure out where these people live. If there are photos of them, show them to Raquel and hopefully she'll find a familiar face." Dave nodded and folded the paper before shoving it into his pocket.

"But what are we going to do once we find this guy?" Horus asked, crossing arms, "I'm not doing another Casmir." Everyone looked worried before Nina spoke up.

"I don't see why this should bother you, Horus. It was Dave, Father Ramon and I the majority of the time, you and everyone else just sat at my mum's house until we came back," she snapped at him.

"Yeah, right. We may not have been there to watch you make friends with Ruben and all that crap, but you came back with not just one but three mad men in toe!"

"Bite me, Horus!" This argument was getting us nowhere.

"Will you two _shut the fuck up_!" I growled at them, causing them both to stop and stare at me. "I don't know what happened in the past, and I honestly don't care. Regardless of if this is the same song and dance y'all have done before, whoever bit me is out there and who knows when he will strike next. We need to find out who he is, where he is and track him down so there aren't more members than there needs to be." I whipped around to stare down at Horus. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to take that pole out of your ass and be _helpful_. And if you so much as mumble a snide remark between now and when this guy is caught, so help me I will beat you within an inch of your immortal life!"

Horus and the others stared at me in awe. I didn't learn until later that they hadn't seen a vampire have enough energy to behave in such a way. There was a moment of silence where I vaguely wondered if I had done something wrong.

"About bloody time someone said it," Nina stated, breaking the silence.

"Raquel is right, this arguing is getting us nowhere. If you don't want to participate, Horus, you don't have to," Father Ramon said with a nod. I heard Nina mumble something about Horus slowing us down if he wanted to help.

"I think we've had enough excitement for tonight. How about we all head home? We'll get more damage done if we go home and figure out a plan. If you think of anything, contact me," Ramon said with a nod.

"I don't have anyone's numbers," I stated, though already pulling out my phone and Hello Kitty address book.

Within 15 minuets, I had everyone's names and numbers, and even some email addresses in my phone and in my book. Everyone was starting to pile into two cars, and I was unsure of what to do.

"Where do you live, Raquel?" Nina asked. "Depending on what part of town it is, either Dave or Father Ramon can take you home."

"I live on Wongala Crescent Pennant Hills," I said, wondering if it would be better if I walked. Nina seemed to ponder that.

"I live right by there," Dave said, opening the passenger door from where he was in the drivers seat. I smiled before getting into the car. Nina bent down to look into the car.

"I'll see you guys next Tuesday?" she said.

"If not sooner," Dave said, readjusting his sunnies. Nina nodded before closing my door and heading over to Father Ramon's car.

"So, what's with the glasses?" I asked as Horus and George got into the back seat.

"Vampire eyes are really sensitive, like I told you earlier. Bright lights can cause us to bleed through our tear ducts," Dave explained, starting the car. I thought about the night and realized everyone had been wearing sunglasses, excluding Father Ramon. That's when I remembered that I was wearing some as well.

"Who's am I wearing?" I asked.

"Some of my spares, you can keep them if you want." I couldn't believe how kind Dave was, I would have to ask Nina later if he was really this nice or if it was some kind of act. It took us roughly eight minuets to drop off Horus and George before Dave turned around and headed towards my house.

"Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Dave looked at me briefly from the corner of his eye. "You've been really good to me tonight. You've taken really good care of me and helped me along with this vampire thing. I don't think I could have handled it without your help." He smiled as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Whenever you need help, Raquel, ask me. I'll try to help you in any way I can," he said before starting to slow down. "Let me know when I'm getting close to your house." It wasn't until he said anything that I realized how close we were to my house. It's not generally very hard to spot my house. I'm the only red brick house on my street, but then again, there are no two houses that look alike. When we got close, I pointed it out to Dave and he parked next to the sidewalk rather than in the drive way, seeing as both my parents were home.

"You have my number and my email if you need anything," Dave said as I unbuckled. I smiled and tentatively hugged him. I felt a gentle squeeze around my waist before I was let go. As I opened the door, my mother was coming out of the house. "Do you need me to talk to her?" Dave asked, seeing the upset look on my mother's face.

"I think Father Ramon would have better luck getting to my mom," I said, also seeing the less than happy expression my mom was wearing.

"Just have her call the Father and he'll explain everything," Dave said as I grabbed my purse from under the passengers seat. I waved as he reached over and shut the door. He waved back before driving off. I approached my mom and smiled meekly at her.

"Where have you been?" She said, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's almost four in the morning and you promised to be home by at latest 12."

"Mom, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said before my mom held out something for me. I looked at it to find it was a drug test. "Mom, I'm not like that anymore! Just- let's go inside." She arched a brow before letting me inside. When I got inside, I heard her gasp.

"You're pale as a sheet!" she almost cried out before turning me around to look at me. "Are you sick? Do I need to take you to the hospital? What happened?" Before my mom could continue to interrogate me, I dialed Father Ramon's number and shoved my phone over to her.

"Father Ramon should be able to tell you everything. Just tell him that you're my mom and he'll explain what happened," I said before going and resting my head on the table. This was going to be difficult.

(Authors Comments: OMG this is SO much better than the fan fic I had going on before! Alright, y'all know I write romance scene's before the plot even gets there. So, in order to read the next romance scene, you have to have read the book. **Who killed Casmir and how was he found?**)


	4. Jealous?

The next couple weeks were harder than I had ever experienced, and that was including when I given birth to twins. Every night I woke up feeling more and more tired, and everything hurt. My eyes became more sensitive to light, and at one point I experienced the displeasure of bleeding from my tear ducts when my mom accidentally turned on the lights in my room one night, and from then on my sunglasses stayed on my night stand. To put it simply, the beginnings of being a vampire really sucked. Pun absolutely intended.

Though it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The support group was just that, very supportive. I got guidance on the do's and don'ts of being a vampire, I got my supply of guinea pigs (which is still totally gross), and I gained two very close friends. Dave had quickly gained a place on my speed dial, seeing as I called him for just about any questions I had, plus he was very empathetic when my symptoms were at their worst. Then there was Nina, who seemed ever curious about all the new technology that I brought to the group. We've even had girl's nights together, and she was extremely grateful when I gave her a make over. Though it was difficult to find make up and a hairstyle that suited her tiny self.

But it seemed we had lost the trail of my biter, getting no closer to finding out who had cursed me for all eternity. That is, until I got something in the mail that chilled me to the core, which was saying something since I had become a vampire. There was a flier for a club called "Soho Bar & Lounge", which seemed like an expensive and elegant place. But on the back there was a map showing where it was, but something had been added. A stamp of a set of fangs had been placed on another part of the map. And attached to the flier was a letter, which I will forever keep on my wall as memory of what would come:

_Welcome to the Night,_

_We've received word that one of our people has blessed you with eternal life, and we would like to apologize for not being there to have assisted you though the beautiful transformation to an eternal walker. To make up for our inconsiderate actions, we invite you to join us in our celebration of our eternal existence. Attached is a flier with a map of where our lair is located. The fangs indicate where we are located. Feel free to bring one or two of your friends whom would like to walk along side you in the shadows, but don't forget this invitation._

_We will be waiting for you, The Night Walkers_

I probably sat on my bed, reading this letter 15 times before I finally processed what it said. Not only had I found out who had done this to me, but I knew where they were. I instantly picked up the phone and called the first person I thought of.

"_Raquel, I'm kind of busy," _Dave answered, sounds of someone in the background coming through the speaker.

"I found my biter," I said quickly, getting up to pace.

"_You what?"_

"I found my biter. They sent me a letter welcoming me to my 'blessed eternal life'. They even gave me a map as to where I can find them."

"_You're kidding me. They contacted you?"_

"That's what I just said! I have the letter in my hand and I have the map on the bed. We have to hold an emergency meeting, ASAP!"

"_Whoa, slow down, Raquel. I doubt if they sent you a letter they'll be going anywhere anytime soon. We have time to wait for a few days to have a meeting."_

"Dave, these people sound like their biting people is a blessing, like it's their duty to pass vampirism along like it's the word of god. Who knows how many people they've infected between when I was bitten and now! We have to have a meeting _now_."

Dave sighed and the person on the other side of the phone asked him a question, which he either ignored or signaled to answer. There was a moment where it was silent before he finally said something.

"_I'll call Father and see what he thinks. He has the final say in what we do. I'll have him contact you."_ I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair. I would have thought Dave of all people would want to jump on this as badly as I did. What was he doing that was so distracting that he couldn't see the importance of this?

"Alright, fine. Get back to whatever you're doing that is so much more important than finding out who bit me," I said, raising my hand in defeat.

"_Raquel, don't act like that,"_ Dave didn't sound like he was loosing patience with me, or that he was even annoyed with how I was behaving, _"You just caught me at a bad time. I know this is important, and I understand that it needs to be taken care of swiftly. That's why I'm going to contact Father Ramon now to let him know what's going on."_

I felt a bit guilty by how patient and considerate he sounded when he told me this. I sighed and looked at the letter.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"_I know, Raquel. Now, I'm gonna hang up and call Father Ramon and have him call you. Okay?" _I nodded, but realized he couldn't see it.

"Okay, Dave. Sorry for acting up."

"_It's alright. I'll talk to you later,"_ and with that he hung up. I looked at the pieces of paper on my bed and flopped back on the mattress. What was bothering me more; the fact that I didn't think Dave was taking me seriously or that he had priorities higher than me? Was I…?

"I am not jealous. I want to find out who these people are and set them straight," I told myself as I stared up at my ceiling. Though even now wonder… did I really believe myself?


	5. The Plan

The group met up at the church about an hour later, some more ready for action than others.

"We're doing this crap again? I thought we got over this!" Horus grumbled as everyone sat down, and I had half a mind to hit him.

"We're never over trying to help others with this problem," Father Ramon said, sitting at the head, "Now, Raquel, will you read the letter you received?" And I did, along with passing around the map that was given to me.

"These people are sick," was the first thing said, by Sanford, "This must be some kind of cult."

"I agree," Father Ramon confirmed with a nod, "These people clearly think they're doing the world a justice by passing around the infection."

"That's what I said," I stated with a nod, "And I have an idea."

"Let me guess," Horus stated before I could even finish my breath, "You and one or two of us are going to go there, try and talk to them and convince them of the error of their ways?"

I crossed my legs and looked at him, "Do you have any better ideas?" I asked, not denying that what he said was pretty close to the truth.

"Yeah, we do nothing. These people aren't going to look at it the same way we are. They think what they're doing is a blessing onto humanity, letting them escape the fears of death. How do you expect to explain to them that what they're doing is wrong?" I sunk a bit in my seat as the caped vampire spoke.

"Well," Dave spoke up, "We can't just sit here and let them go around biting people, can we? We've got to do _something_. And sitting here doing nothing isn't an option."

"Are you volunteering to go?" Horus asked almost daringly, "After all, you do enjoy going on adventures like this, don't you?" Dave smirked, flashing his white teeth and fangs as he did.

"Damn straight I am. Raquel is my friend, I have to help her out," he said, looking like something out of a Manga. I still wish I had a camera at the time.

"Well, anyone else?" Father Ramon asked, looking around at the group.

"Are you going, Father?" Gladys inquired, wrapping her shawl around her.

"Some how I don't think they'd listen to a priest," Nina stated, "Remember last time we thought that would work?" The priest in question rubbed the bridge of his nose as he remembered.

"So should it just be Dave and Raquel? What if something happens to them?" the smallest vampire asked, braiding her hair over her shoulder and tapping her foot nervously, as if he idea of the two of us alone was a bad idea. Then it hit me.

"Are Nina and Dave dating?" I asked, looking between them. Everyone seemed a bit startled by the sudden change in topic.

"Um… yeah. We've been dating for two years now," Nina stated, finishing off her braid. To say I was a bit crestfallen would be an understatement.

"So it may not be a good idea for it just to be me and Dave then," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"No, I think if they bring George, it would be a good idea," Father Ramon stated, causing George to look up with a startled and slightly dumb founded expression.

"Wut?"

"Yeah! You should go with them. You all look around the same age and with two strong men, you could perhaps intimidate them into listening to you," Horus said with a smirk, as if he was just saying something to be an ass, which he probably was.

"Not to intimidate, to protect," Father Ramon said, "Raquel will be in a situation where she will be presented with human blood, and she needs people there to support her."

"And you're sending George? He didn't exactly resist temptation the first time, did he?" Horus scoffed.

"Hey, dumb ass in the cape, how about instead of shooting down ideas you start being proactive and helping us make a plan," I growled.

"Bite me, Raquel. You know what I think of all this," Horus growled back.

"Is that an invitation? 'Cause I can and will kick your scrawny vampire ass half way across Sydney you little fucker." Dave had to hold me back when I got back so I didn't just do exactly like I promised

"That's enough, both of you!" Father Ramon barked, causing me to sit back down after Dave let me go, "There is no violence in this group, and we will not provoke each other to fighting!"

Horus and I sat moodily, avoiding each others gaze as the priest looked between us. "Now," Father started, "Unless Nina can look old enough to be in a place like this, our only choices are to let George go or to let Dave and Raquel go together."

"I can make Nina look my age. Just give me money for make up and clothes and it's as good as done," I said, with a shrug.

"When should we make the trip?" Dave asked, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

"As soon as possible. When do you think you can get the supplies to make Nina over, Raquel?" Father Ramon asked.

"I can get them in about a week if I order it online," I said, crossing my legs.

"So we have a week to prepare. Raquel, along with getting the clothes, I want you to make duplicates of the map so we know where to find you if something happens," the Priest instructed, "Nina, I want you to cooperate with Raquel as much as possible with this make over, it is vital to our task. And Dave, when we next meet, I want you to have found as much as you can about these 'Night Walkers', find out what they're all about." And with that, a plan was set into motion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Authors Note: So, I haven't touched this in a while, and with good reason. With college and what not, I've been kind of busy. Plus the accursed Writers Block hit me pretty hard with this story, but I managed to get something written thanks to my ADD meds. :3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


End file.
